A Daydream Away
by checkedincheckedoutcheckmate
Summary: An All Time Low fanfic - Amber has just moved from London to America and becomes best friends with the boys. What could possibly go wrong when one begins to develop feelings for the other? Just a big mess of cheesiness. Rated M just to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of these characters are not mine and are based on the members of All Time Low and other bands. I don't own All Time Low or any other bands, I am just a fan.**

You know, I never thought I'd have a best friend as great as Alex. He's smart, funny, kind, caring and a complete and utter asshole but I think that's why I love him so much. He's always been there for me, ever since that first day in 9th grade when I didn't know a soul. I didn't have a clue where I was going, what I was doing or how I was going to do it but the minute Alex came along none of that mattered because he took care of me.

I was scared on my first day at high school in Baltimore. I didn't know what people were going to be like or whether they'd accept me or not. I figured I should be okay though, I'm not exactly the type of person who stands out. I never have been. I try and keep myself to myself. That all changed the day I bumped into Alex.

When I first bumped into him I was terrified. I think I thought he was going to be mean to me, I don't know. He was the exact opposite of my expectations.

'Hey kid, you alright? You look a little lost,' he paused for a moment and saw the terror in my eyes, 'I can take you to class if you like?'

He had obviously been at the school a little while longer than me, but that wasn't the first thought to cross my mind. In fact the first thing I thought was _dayum_. He had big gorgeous brown eyes, messy dark hair with an awkward pink streak through it and was reasonably tall. In fact, when I first saw him I didn't want to be his friend, I wanted to be his girlfriend. However, I didn't know anybody at the school as my family had just moved from London to America, so I gathered I needed all the friends I could get.

'Umm… okay,' I mumbled.

'Who's your teacher?'

'Mr Flyzik.'

'Me too!' Alex grinned. 'Follow me.'

I walked a reasonable distance behind him as he paced down the corridor. I thought about the awkward pink streak through his hair. This insinuated for me that he was a fucking bad ass, however kind he seemed to be at the time.

Looking back now, I wish I could have just walked away at this point and bumped into some other loser who would have been a much better friend to me.

'So what's your name?' he asked as he lead me to a door which had a golden carved sign reading 'FLYZIK9' on it.

'I'm Amber.'

'I love that name,' he grinned. What a goof-ball.

'Erm, yeah, what's your name?'

'Alex Gaskarth.'

'Sounds quite posh,' I commented.

'You sound posh with your English accent!'

I rolled my eyes at him but didn't respond.

He opened the door to FLYZIK9. The room was decorated full of paintings, photographs and posters. That was literally it. It was also a major mess and stank of boys!

There were around 12 boys in the class and 4 girls. I naturally sat down at the front with the girls while Alex looked slightly disheartened that I hadn't instantly wanted to sit next to him. The girls gave me a strange look as I sat down, as if I was an alien. While I waited for them to talk to me and for the awkward to disappear I wondered what Mr Flyzik was like. I wondered if he was going to be a mean and grumpy old man or a young, funny 'cool' teacher.

A girl wih long curly blonde hair spoke to me first. 'Hi I'm Juliet, and you are?' She was clearly chewing gum and had hoop earrings in. She was wearing a white vest top and pale blue jeans with uggs.

'Um. I'm Amber.' I offered out my hand to shake.

Juliet gave me a what the fuck look and declined as my cheeks turned bright red.

'This is Cassadee, this is Taylor and this is Hayley.'

Each of them had amazing hair I must say. Cassadee had blonde and black hair with a really messy cut, Taylor had slightly longer than shoulder length brown hair and really worked it, whereas Hayley had bright red hair. It seemed the rules for hair were breakable at this school.

Alex and 3 other boys whistled in my direction.

'Oi, Amber, come and sit over here,' Alex smiled. I had two choices. I could stick with the girls or I could move to the boys. Little did I know how much of an impact my decision would make in the long run.

'Okay…' I let myself smile a little. I picked up my bag and lugged it to the other side of the room.

There was so much I didn't know about Alex yet I already felt like I knew him just by sharing a smile with him.

'Amber, this is Rian, Jack and Zack.'

'And that's Rian with an I,' Rian said. Rian was really handsome looking yet reminded me of a potato. Jack was really tall and had dark black hair with a blonde streak, a bit like a skunk. Zack also had dark hair and was really muscle-y.

'Hey, I'm Amber.' I didn't offer my hand to shake this time.

'And you've already met me, I'm Alex,' he put out his hand.

I shook it.

The door to the classroom suddenly opened and a young man in a Mickey Mouse t shirt and jeans walked in. 'Hi I'm Mr Flyzik, I assume you all remember me from last year. Oh, and you must be Amber Greene!' He looked directly at me. Whoa, Mr Flyzik was gorgeous and you could tell every other female in the room thought so too. He smiled like he knew.

Mr Flyzik noticed I was sitting with the boys and told me to stay with Alex until I'd settled in more and knew where I was going. To be honest, even weeks after I'd been at the school I still had no idea where I was going but Alex still helped me.

The bell rang.

As we walked to gym class, Alex and Rian told me all about their band 'All Time Low' and how they'd written a few songs and tried out numerous talent competitions but nobody had taken a major liking to them yet. I told them how I always had been interested in music and how I could play guitar.

Alex's ears perked up at that point, I could see a little light shine in his eyes but he waited until Rian walked away to join the others to say what he was thinking.

'Hey, you can play guitar right?'

'Well, yes, that is what I just said.'

He stuck his tongue out at me. 'How about you come over to mine and jam sometime? I can play too and maybe we could write something, I don't know.'

I actually seemed pretty interested in this idea. It was my first day at an American school and I'd already made a really good friend/

'That would be lovely.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Please try and bare with me on this, I'm just building everything up until we get to the drama yanno so sorry if it's not very interesting! Btw I like reviews.**

As the months went on Alex and I started spending a whole lot more time together. It was safe to say we became best friends. Without exaggerating, we spent most of our time awake together. We wrote song after song and showed them to one another although we both deemed our work to be awful however quick the other was to compliment. One week at his house Alex wrote and performed a song called 'Therapy.' I reassured him it was amazing and he kept saying 'yeah, but is it amazing enough?' I didn't know what he meant until he explained it was a song he wrote to get him through tough times and he wasn't sure if the others in the band were going to like it. We had a heart to heart about the song.

I told Alex I was severely bullied in England because I was shy and not perfect looking like any of the other girls and he pinky promised he'd never let that happen to me again here.

I laughed and said, 'why, what would you do about it?'

Alex fake laughed back. 'Ha-ha-ha-ha,' he mimicked, 'I'd never let you feel bad about yourself, you're my best friend!' He jokingly punched my arm. I hit him round the head with his pillow and he gave me a hug. Alex then told me he had something special planned for my birthday but couldn't tell me until it was for sure. I was turning 16 in a few days and I was unbelievably excited about it because I didn't know what to expect. I'd never had a birthday in a country besides England before.

A horn honked from outside. 'HEY ALEX GET YO ASS OUT HERE!' I heard Jack shout. Alex groaned and left me to pop his head out the window.

'WOT.' Alex huffed. 'I'M BUSY' Alex rolled his eyes at me and nodded towards the guitar left on the floor. 'Pick that up and put it on the stand for me, would you?'

'Do it yourself,' I smirked at him.

'You are so difficult.' Alex turned back to Jack in his car. He leaned even further out the window and I told him to be careful but he just ignored me.

'Is Amber there? Because she needs her ticket for tomorrow night!'

'Is that all you wanted?'

'Well I'm bored and they just arrived and I wanted to borrow your snuggie-'

'Ticket? What ticket?!' I interrupted.

'Your birthday treat. We're taking you to see Blink!' Alex grinned.

I rushed up to him and gave him a massive hug. I'd told him Blink 182 were my favourite band a long time ago. I didn't expect him to remember! I almost cried.

'I love you!' I exclaimed without really thinking.

Alex's grin grew wider as he hugged me tighter.

I'm not going to boast at how amazing Blink were that night but they were SO AWESOME!

Alex did get totally pissed out of his brain though and I had to carry him back to Jack's car but that still didn't ruin my night. After the gig we all came out sweaty, dehydrated and my ears were ringing. Alex could hardly walk and seemed to be trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear him.

'Shut up, before you say something you're going to regret,' I just about heard Rian say to him. Zack didn't say much that night but he seemed to enjoy the concert and gave me a warm smile when I gave a look of despair as Alex fell over.

'Happy birthday,' he slurred as he hobbled into the car.

'Yes, thank you babes,' I patted his head, 'now let's get you home'

'You're my best friend in the whole world, you know that?' His chin started to wobble and I noticed tears were falling from his big brown eyes.

'Oh shut up,' I laughed. Zack, Rian and Jack all stared ahead with blank expressions on their faces. I wondered if they were annoyed with Alex for getting himself into such a state although he has never done it before. Not in the five months I'd known him anyway.

Alex shortly fell asleep with his head resting on my lap. He looked so adorable when he was asleep; almost like an innocent child.

Jack and Rian tried to make conversation with me on the way back as Zack had nodded off as well but I wasn't really in the mood to talk as I was so tired. Rian was almost asleep as well. I wondered how Jack managed to stay awake. I must have wondered this out loud because Jack turned towards me and said 'I take the streets all night cause I sleep all day.'

I laughed. Jack was hilarious. He didn't need to say anything funny for me to be in fits. It was just the way he said things sometimes.

'You and Alex get on really well, right?' He asked me.

'Yeah, why?' I quizzed.

'Do you think anything would ever happen between you two?'

I was shocked. I'd never really thought of him that way ever. I just remember thinking he was hot when I first met him. I love Alex but… No.

'No, he's my best friend, nothing more, nothing less.'

'Oh, I was just wondering, it's just sometimes you look at him and I can't tell whether it's love or… _luuuuuuuuurve_.' Jack smiled.

Alex began to stir and mumbled something about thongs in his sleep. I shut my eyes and five seconds later we were home.

I said goodnight to the boys. Alex, still drunk, offered to walk me home but I kindly declined for his own safety. Rian offered to do it instead.

As soon as I got home, I laughed myself to sleep. I was so happy, I had the most amazing best friends in the world.

I was awoken the next morning by banging on my bedroom door.

'Amber, you're late for school! Hurry before Flyzik kicks your butt!' Alex shouted, then groaned, probably realising he'd made his own headache worse.

Shit. I had no time to do makeup or anything. Oh GOD. Today was going to be an ugly day.

Alex and I ran as fast as we could to school. Luckily, we made it just in time to not be classed as late.

First period we had maths. Usually I'd have almost cried at the thought of having maths first on a Monday morning but because our surnames are so close, Alex and I sat together and it was a laugh. Even if we did have a test.

'I am so fucking bored,' Alex hit the table with his fist. 'Wanna get out of here?'

'What do you mean?'

'We can sneak out!'

'WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT?!' I hissed.

'We won't, there's an underground passage.'

'Are you INSANE?!'

'Quiet over there!' Our teacher shot daggers in my direction.

'No. This school is shit. They won't care if we're missing for a few hours.'

'If either of you two say one more thing, I'm putting you in detention!' the old hag screeched. Alex and I groaned.

'If that's your attitude, you can both come back and see me tonight after school.'

Oh great.


	3. Chapter 3

**ahhh i'm sorry, the drama will get better. i don't even know where i'm going with this right now haha so just enjoy it for what it is.**

The bell rang for break.

'Alex, what's the point in skipping class if there's no class to skip?' I asked.

'Nooooooooooooooooo. I want to show you something, it's really important.'

'What is it?'

'There's this place I go sometimes and I want it to be your place too. Look, just be quiet and follow me.'

I followed Alex as he took me down a narrow path behind the science block. I didn't know where we were going but it felt nice to have him want to share his 'secret' place with me.

Something told me Jack had never been here before either.

We climbed over a giant fence. Well, Alex climbed over; I had to get lifted over by his strong arms because I'm freakishly weak. He left his hands on my waist for a split second too long then coughed and let go.

'This way!' He lead me through a dark tunnel. A tunnel so dark I couldn't see where I was going. Alex grabbed hold of my hand until we reached the end and I saw a giant green field in front of me. It was dead silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. The field was completely other than one enormous tree which Alex led me over to. We sat down and leant against it.

'This is kinda where I come to think about life and stuff. When I don't know what to do I come here and it's so quiet and I usually come away with a solution to whatever problem I had.'

'It's so lovely here, Alex.'

'Nobody else knows about this place. Just you.'

'Just me?'

'Just you.'

'Not even Jack?'

'Not even Jack. Nobody from school ever comes here because they don't know it exists.'

'How did you find it?'

'One time in Geography in seventh grade I had a fight with Rian because I said something about Cassadee's ass I think and everyone overreacted and had a go at me, so I just ran away as far as I could and found here.'

I laughed. Alex always told the best stories.

'I have something to tell you,' he said. He shuffled over on his butt closer to me and looked me right in the eyes. 'But you can't tell anyone. And you have to pinky promise!' He made cute puppy dog eyes at me.

I stuck out my pinky and promised.

'Well, as I was stumbling home last night, Jack left me at the corner of my road and I saw Juliet and she kissed me.' I felt a weird pain in my chest once he said that. It sort of hurt and made me want to run home, cry, watch The Notebook and eat lots of ice cream. I guess I must have been jealous because I'd never had a relationship before, ever.

'Oh.' I didn't really know what to say. I hadn't even had my first kiss yet and I was 16. That was just embarrassing.

'Do you think she likes me?' Alex grinned.

'Considering she kissed you, I would say she likes you a lot!' I chuckled. I rested my head onto Alex's shoulders while he asked me what he should do. 'I think if you like her back you should just go for it.' The feeling of jealousy was creeping in again. The closest I'd ever been to having a relationship was when I ordered a big mac meal.

'Alex, we should go back now.' I checked the time. 'FUCK, Alex, we've missed nearly a whole day! Fuck! We're fucking screwed! Fuck you Alex! Fuck. Flyzik is going to kill us, oh my fucking god. Why are you smiling at me?!'

'Fuck off Amber. We can say we went home ill or something, they won't really care.'

Alex's phone vibrated.

'Who's that?'

'Juliet… She got a detention with our maths teacher too and needs me to meet her by science. Ugh, let's go.'

When we arrived back by science, Juliet gave Alex a kiss and glared at me. She put her fingers between his and blanked me the whole way there. At first I wondered what I'd done wrong but then I realised I didn't care.

Once we got to maths, miss told us to sit down and answer all the algebra questions on the board. I noticed how quiet the school was, now that everybody had gone home. Miss walked out the room and told us no talking was allowed but I really doubted that was going to stop us.

Alex and Juliet sat there making eyes at each other and I just yawned. It pissed me off how everything just fitted into place for them and how they were actually a really super cute couple, when nobody ever liked me or wanted to spontaneously kiss me.

About ten minutes into the detention, Alex needed a wee and left me and Juliet alone. She kept glaring at me and at one point even gave me the finger. I was confused because I'd never actually done anything to her.

'Amber, you need to back off.'

'What?'

'Back off from Alex. I can see you're trying to take him away from me.'

Why did everyone think I was in love with Alex?!

'Oh jeeze, I'M NOT. I am happy for you guys! I don't give a shit who Alex sees or who he doesn't!'

'Stay away or else you slut. I've never liked you and I don't want you anywhere near Alex anymore. Do you understand me? You're so ugly, I don't even see why he'd want to be with a fat bitch like you! You can't have him so stay away or you'll regret it and I'll make sure you do,' she snarled just as Alex walked into the room.

Tears started to drip down my face as I ran out of the class and shoved past Alex. I heard him asking Juliet what happened and I heard her say I just didn't feel well.


End file.
